Double D Tells Ed and Eddy To Not Have Toys To Bring Them Home/Ed and Eddy Refuse To Listen To Double D and Gets Grounded
Later that day, Marie was answer the hotline. "No, Mayor SpongeBob and Patrick, we haven’t found the crook yet." She answered, then hangs the hotline. Then she, Emily, and Jean giggled, until the door is knocked, surprises them. "Uh, girls..." It was Francis, who was from hall, through door with toys piled high in front of it. While he's working knob, "What’s going on in there? Open the door." "Oh, no!" Kex cried. "It's Francis!" Marah gasped. "We have to do somethin'!" 26 shouted. "Quick! Everyone! Hide the toys!" Spazz yelled. "He may see us if we brought the toys that we bought!" Martin cried. "Uh, just a minute, Francis!" Mrs. Brisby called. While Jean was throwing toys out the window. "We're making you... something!" Rarity called, singsong. Emily throws a doll under the bed. The bed sits on a pile and almost reaches the ceiling. "It’s…um…uh… a surprise!" Rainbow Dash called. While Jean punches a hole in the drywall, as Emily dumps an armload of toys into the hole. Then Emily pushes the vanity into view to cover the damage. "Yeah. Uh... Uh... Hold on!" Applejack called. "It's a birthday surprise!" Pinkie Pie singsong. "PINKIE PIE!" Twilight Sparkle and her friends shouted. "Oopsy Daisy!" Pinkie Pie yelped. Emily trying to cram at least two closets’ worth of toys into one. She struggles and finally gets the door closed, though it bulges significantly. "Phew! That was sternly close!" Applejack sighed. "Um…okay, you can come in now." Twilight called, as Spike opens the door for Francis, who was smiling. "Oh, I just love surprises. I wonder what it could possibly…uh…be." Francis wondered. Leaning against the overstressed closet door, Emily grins nervously. It trembles and shivers for a moment before bursting open; the contents form a tidal wave that sweeps across the room and carries her to Francis. Marie and Jean already there. She giggles up at him; turn up to show his face, which shows a healthy degree of irritation. "And just where did you get all these toys?" Francis asked, disappointedly. "Um... from the city?" Emily asked. "Uh, yeah. They’re from the city." Jean said. "For saving the day?" Marie asked in unison. Francis glared, then he points downstairs to the living room, "Come downstairs to the living room, and we'll talk about it. It's time for a conversation-meeting we talked about this." He said. Downstairs in the living room, Francis was front of Marie, Emily, and Jean, who were sitting on the couch, looking guilt. "Girls, what did we talk about yesterday?" Francis told. "Um... put away our toys after we play with them?" Jean asked. "No, dear. Your toys." Francis said, as he pointed the pile of toys, "Now you see, girls, I know you mean well, but you must stop bringing all these toys home. It's against the law." He continued, "And one more thing." "Yes, Francis?" Marie, Emily, and Jean asked, smiling. "That goes for you, too. I mean it. No. More. Toys! Do you understand." Justin demanded. "Yes, Justin." Marie, Emily, and Jean said sadly, while hanging their heads. "But what about our toys?!" Emily cried. "You know better than to play your toys. It's not nice!" Francis said, "If you two refuse to disobeyed me, you two would be grounded forever!" "But WE WANT OUR TOYS!!" Marie, Emily, and Jean cried, as they scratched Francis' nose, causing Francis' nose bleeding. Now Francis was angry! "That it, girls!! You are grounded forever! As for your punishments, you three will not have toys, for a week! A month! A year!! I say it, NO MORE TOYS FOR YOU GIRLS TO PLAY WITH!!!" Francis shouted. That makes Marie, Emily, and Jean gasped in horror! He continued, "I was right to begin with: you three aren't allowed to play with your toys! But now, You girls are staying home, and that's final! From now on, I'm calling the babysitter to watch you!" Then he pointed upstairs to their room with his hand right, "Now GO TO YOUR ROOM!!! AND DON'T COME OUT, AGAIN!!!!" He yelled. "But, Francis!!" Marie, Emily, and Jean cried in horror. "It's too late to talk now girls, I try to reason with you three, but you girls wouldn't listen! Now GO!!" Francis scolded. Marie, Emily, and Jean were upset, they went upstairs, but turned around to Francis, yelling, "YOU IS EVIL AS MEOWRICE!!"